Torture
by yikes-my-sister-is-a-sanji-fan
Summary: Pure Zorotorture fic. If you don t like that kind of things, don t read. I dedicate it to santoryuuzoro, my best pal!Read and Review!See mr. potatohead? I warn when my stories contain unpleasnt things! Take a leaf from my book, suker! NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Authers note: A 100 Zoro-torture fanfic with popcorn included. Firstly I´d like to dedicate it to who is most likely to be the only person to read it, santoryuu-zoro. Secondly, if you like it would you please join the "Peppers Are Evil Society". If you want to know more about us you can ask the "Yuck, Vedgedables! Industry" or other clubs such as "Potatoes Suck", "Shin Chan Ahoy", "Holy Macaronee Cheese", "Pepper´s Discusting" and "Chocolate, Yes Please. Oh, Goody Goody Gumdrops".

Disclamer: Neither me or the "Peppers Are Evil Society" own One Piece, but we do own fries, biscuits, hamburgers and a dose of discusting medicine with lemon... whats your order? I do own the bad guy!

**TORTURE**

If he could choose, Zoro wold have rather died in combat. His hole body was burning where he had been hit and stabbed repeatedly on his chest, waist and arms. He couldn´t even find enogh strength to get up, or even answer the questions the Bounty Hunters had been alsking him for the last few hours. He just needed to fall unconcious, to pass out, or die. He looked up at the man standing over him. The man was looking down at him with a grin spread across his lips.

"You look bad, Roronoa Zoro", he said, in a deep, cruel voice.

Zoro didn´t answer.

"There´s no point in playing tough, everybody confesses in the end."

Zoro still didn´t answer. The Bounty Hunter leaned down by him and spoke softly in his ear.

"So, what about you speak now rather then forcing me to do something that you _realy _won´t like."

"Like what?" Zoro gasped, forcing a grin on his face.

"D´you really want to know?", said the man and, without waiting for a answer he lifted Zoro up and forced his body against the wall. He sunk his fist deep into the swordsmans stomach and then reached in his pocket and took out a lighter and a long dagger. He started to heat up the dagger untill it glowed white. Then he digged it into Zoro´s chest and dragged it down, watching as Zoro yelled and struggled.

"How is it?", the man alsked. "D´you like it?"

Zoro turned his face. He didn´t want to admit how much he was suffering. He didn´t want the man to carry on, but he wasn´t going to tell him where Luffy was either. There wasn´t much to do, just hope it wouldn´t be to long before he died. The man took a large piece of plastic from the table beside him, and began to melt it inside Zoro´s wound. The pain started to kick in as the man cruely tormented his body. He gasped for air and lifted his head up, looking at the cealing. He had tasted torture before, but not like this, not with that foreverlasting, exausting, sharp pain. He closed his eyes and pictured his captain. He couldn´t let Luffy down, he couldn´t, not with all the times Luffy had saved his neck. The sour pain continued to spread through his body, tormenting his wounds and painfully creating new ones.

"If I was you, I would speak and evoide this punishment", he whispered. "You don´t have to cope with this pain, you can just let it go."

"I s´pose I´m not such a coward as you are", Zoro answered with the last breath he had.

This seemed to anoy the Bounty Hunter, he gave Zoro seven hard blows in the stomach, causing the pirate to choke out a vast amount of blood and yell sharply.

"You have no idea of how enjoyable this is for me", the man whispered in a fakely sweet voice. "You don´t know how much pleasure it gives me to hurt you, to wach you suffer."

Zoro heard the man mutter more cruel words, atempting to scare the swordsman. Zoro felt the man slip his hand inside his wound. The swordsman gasped and tilted his head back, so the man could not see the sour expression on Zoro´s face. He felt more blows hitting his body, he closed his eyes and bit his lip as not to yell. He thoght that he alredy knew the worst, that he had alredy felt the limits of pain, but he was wrong. This cold agony was new to him, this constant, neverending pain was worse then what he had ever been through before. The man stabbed him with more hot splinters and daggers, watching as the pirate made an effort to not cry, scream, or show any other signs of weakness.

"Why are you beeing so quiet?" the man alsked. "Whats the matter? Does it hurt? Are you in pain?"

Zoro didn´t even find the strength to answer, he just continued to gasp as the man held him up by his throat. The Bounty Hunter grabbed a whip and lifted it over his head, then he thrashed it down over Zoros chest repeatedly, as Zoro screamed. This was far much more pain then Zoro could possibly suport. He felt the whip crack down on his chest again, and again, and again. He needed it to stop, to cease. He couldn´t take any more, he continued to yell as only reaction to to pain, but that seemed to be enough to keep the Bounty Hunter smiling. After a while the man stopped, and let Zoro get his breath back.

"So, are you going to speak?", he alsked."Or do you still want more?"

Zoro gasped and then he quietly said.

"I can´t, I just can´t... Luffy´s my captain. You should understand that."

The man lifted the whip up over his head and got it ready to crack down again.

"Please... please don´t...", Zoro gasped, he couldn´t posibly take any more. His body was on fire, the pain flushed through his veins and poisoned him from inside, taking all energy to resist out of him.

"What was that?" alsked the Bounty Hunter with a wide grin across his face. "Did you just... beg?"

The man began to laugh.

"I´m sorry, but that´s not good enogh. You see, I want information, and no matter how much you plead, how much you crave for mercy", then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Your not getting any."

Zoro closed his eyes, ready for whatever was to come next. But the man just continued to speak in a cold and cruel tone.

"If you speak, I´ll stop and consider you a bit, I might even let you die, and stop the pain..."

Zoro felt the whip crack on his chest again, and again, and again. He yelled bitterly and closed his eyes. He hoped to pass out, to let it stop. He hoped that Luffy would realise he was gone, and come to rescue him. He needed help, if the man carried on like that, he´d have to confess. He didn´t want to let his friends down like that... he didn´t. But he was going to have to. He tasted the severe pain as the whip cracked down on his chest repeatedly. The man stoped and looked at Zoros chest, it was completely red. Zoro was gasping and twitching as the man let go of him and let him drop to the floor.

"Well?"

Zoro gasped for breath, an then he fixed his eyes on the floor.

"I can´t, tell you... I can´t..."

"You can, you just refuse to."

Zoro closed his eyes, and then, he new no more.

Zoro awoke to many hard blows on his ribs. As soon as he opened his eyes he saw the man pour a bucket of water over his chest. Not cold or warm water, but boiling hot water that scorched his wounds and caused him to yell, bitterly. Zoro screamed as he did it again, and pressed the red-hot, metal bucked against his chest.

"You´ve been asleep for quite a while", the man said. "So I thought I could prepare some stuff, to entertain myself. By the way, we´ve alredy found your friends, it´ll just be a matter of time before we capture them all."

Zoro groaned loudly and then took a deep breath.

"Then you don´t have to do this", Zoro panted. "Can´t you just leave me?"

"And?", the Bounty Hunter said. "I don´t need a reason to torture you, I can just do it for my entertainment."

Zoro groaned as he received more kicks on his stomach. He choked out blood and yelled loudly. The man stomped hardly on his chest and leaned all his weight on Zoro. His lips curved into a smile as Zoro yelled and struggled.

"You see, I don´t have much other work, so I can dedicate my time to enjoying myself, you get what I mean?", he said in a soft voice. "And, so I can have a good time", he lowered his voice to much less then a whisper. "Others have to suffer."

The man continued to kick and punch Zoro. Then he passed to stabbing him with hot daggers, to whipping him... Zoro could hardly suport it, there was no way to make it stop, no matter what he said, no matter how much he pleaded, the man didn´t want to stop. Then... he passed out.

Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,jaja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,jaja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,jaja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,jaja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,jaja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,jaja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,jaja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,jaja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,jaja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!!! Hands up who believes peppers are pure evil!!!

Y.M.S.I.A.S.F. ( Call me Reg) : Well guys, what do you think?

NAMI: Its pathetic! I hope I´m getting a decent sum of money for this!

ZORO: Hmpf! I would _never_ beg!

LUFFY: Your evil!!!

ROBIN: I can say... It would make a lovely historical fact... Pity it didn´t really happen...

ALL: Robin!

FRANKY: Its quite harsh, don´t you think?

USSOP: It-t-t-t-s sc-sc-sc-sc-scar-r-r-r-ry...

CHOPPER: What! Zoro is wounded? Please doctor! Doctor! Doctor!...

SANJI: I like it because it was composed by my beutiful REG-chwan! I´m feeling so happy I think I´m gonna go and make so cakes!

LUFFY: Wait a minute! We all have to agree!

ALL: It´s shit/great!

SEI: I´m sorry to inturupt, but as a character invented by REG pricisely for this story I would like to be refered to as "SEI" rather then "the man".

LUFFY: Who the heck are you!?

SEI: Thats none of your buissness. (Directs himself to the public.) I´m the bad guy, fell free to boo.

REG: Okay! Okay!... Please join the society! Bye!

NAMI: You owe me 950.000.000 beri, you know?...


	2. Chapter 2

Authers note: I´ve rised from the dead! I´m back! Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Disclaimer dull expression I own a carrot that I´m digesting from dinner, thats all.

**TORTURE**

Zoro gasped as the sour pain quenched his insides. He looked at the man as he smirked with pleasure. It had been two days, Zoro couldn´t posibly survive this... the only thing that kept him from giving up was the sight of his captain and crewmates, sitting in the cell next to him. Luffy had been captured along with the rest of the crew the day before, leaving Zoro without the hope of rescue... Since then things had just got worse, the Bounty Hunter had been torturing him in front of the crew, Zoro new how impotent they must feel, having to watch that, without doing anything. He looked up at the man, before wearly passing out.

"ZORO!!! ZORO!!!"

Zoro woke up to see that his captain was shaking him. Zoros eyes we´re semi-closed, he forced a smile for his captain, swallowing the need he had to scream in agony.

"Hiya, Luffy."

"Zoro! Are you alright!?", Luffy looked into his nakamas eyes, they reflected pure pain. Zoro choked up blood and tried to get up, but his own weight wouldn´t permit it.

"Zoro-_sniff_-are-_snif_-you-_sniff_-OK?", alsked Chopper.

The crew began fussing over Zoro, alsking him how he was...etc, while Chopper carried on making the necesary medicines to cure Zoros wounds.

The calmness didn´t dure long, soon enogh, the Bounty Hunter was back in with more torture intruments. Zoro couldn´t help himself from trembling, he had fear in his very blood, he didn´t want to feel that kind of pain _ever_ again. He clutched onto Luffy, who was embracing him at the moment. Luffy new exactly what he was thinking. There was nothing to be done, Zoro came out the cell without struggling, knowing it was useless. Soon enogh, the room was full of loud, harsh screams.

The Bounty Hunter had tied Zoro to the wall, with his legs dragging on the ground. Zoro looked up at his torturer, the man had just grabbed a hot splinter, aimed it at Zoros stomach, and sunk it in his flesh. Zoro screamed loudly a s the man leaned forwards, and whispered in his ear.

"You know, your giving your captain a very dull image of his comrade?", he smirked at the thought he had in his head. Then he leaned back and anounced out loud. "What about we make a deal? For every time you scream in the next hour, I´ll cut a part of one of your comrades..."

Zoro stared at the man, no, he couldn´t control his body for that long. What if he screamed? What if he couldn´t control himself, and one of his nakama suffered for it?

"Don´t obey that bastard!", Sanji yelled.

"Oh? Black Leg Sanji...je,je...", the man smirked. " What about I cut of your precious hands, the ones you so-much need for cooking?"

"I don´t give a shit what you do to me! As long as you dont hurt the ladies!"

The man smiled at what Sanji had just gave away, his weakness. "OK, then it´s decided, the first will be the red-heads hands."

"WHAT? NOT NAMI, YOU BASTARD!!!", Sanji yelled.

Nami was trembling, she dropped to her knees, Sanji caught her and looked up at the Bounty Hunter. Then he looked at Zoro.

"If you dare scream, you dammed marimo, I´ll kick your ass!"

The Bounty Hunter smirked and turned round, holding a whip. He leaned down sightly, lifted it over his shoulder, and then cracked it down on Zoros shoulders repeatedly. Zoro bit down on his lip so hard his flesh tore. He was struggling franaticly against the ropes that tied him to the wall. The flesh on his wrists tore, cutting deep into his veins and rubbing his bones. When the man finally stoped, Zoro choked out a vast amount of blood and moaned lowly. He looked up, his hole body was trembling and twitchind slightly. The man came up to him with a knife, he held Zoros wrist tightly as he pressed his knife against Zoros left hand.

Ussop and Nami covered their mouth as they saw what was happening to Zoro. Zoro bit his lip while he stuggled and twitched. The man was skinning his hand. Zoros lip tore till his teeth met each other, leaving only a small amount of flesh ataching his lip to the rest of the flesh on his chin. Zoro gasped for air as his hand twitched franaticly as the skin was slowly removed from it. Zoro was trying to contain his breath as hard as he could, but the pain was to great. The Bounty Hunter finished his hand and started on his arm, Zoro couldn´t posibly take it any more, against his will, he started to scream loudly and uncontrolably. He gasped between screams, trying to contain it, but he couldn´t. Nami was sulking on Sanjis chest. Sanji sweared loudly and Luffy yelled "ZORO!" and grabbed to the bars, weakening himself with the Karuseki.

Zoro continued to scream sharply, before he managed to control it. His body was dead inside, the man finished skinning Zoros arm, leaving nothing but red flesh. Zoro tried to stay concious, but he was losing it.

"Hey, don´t fall asleep, you still have to witness the mutilation of your dear friend...", the man smirked while slapping Zoros face. "You´ve got surprisingly little self control. Pity, theres not going to very little of your dear red-head friend left after I finish with her.

"No...", Zoro moaned. "No... please don´t hurt her... please... hurt me instead... I beg you!"

"Nice offer... but I can still enjoy tormenting your body after she´s dead... You´ll get your turn... ", he smirked and turned back, walking towards the cell where Nami and the others wher being kept.

"NO!... Please!... You can do whatever you want to me!... Just, don´t hurt her!"

"Intresting sugestion... Think of something intresting and I may spare her, maybe... I´ll give you five minutes... No, better... let your comrade decide, the blond one, Sanji... he seems to be quite intrerested in this..."

Sanji swallowed, no matter what he said, it would be his fault if Zoro suffered it. He remembered the screams... they where horrible, he couldn´t possibly imagine the pain that Zoro must have benn being put through... But, if he didn´t choose anything, Nami would be cut into pieces and would probably die. What could he do? He had to say something horrible, or the Bounty Hunter wouldn´t be satisfied...

"The time is running out... a minute left ", said the man.

"Can´t you hurt me instead?", Sanji said. "Please... I can´t posibly sentence my own nakama to..."

"Thats not an option, ten seconds, nine, eight..."

Sanji was panicking... "...five, four, three..." ...then he said the first torture method he thought of. "WHATEVER!!! THE CHAIR!!!"

Sanji hoped he wouldn´t have such a instrumentin there. "The chair" was, basicly, a chair covered in spikes. But Sanji was wrong.

"Intresting...I think I do have one of those... somewhere... I think, I´m not cutting the girls hands of... quite yet."

He looked at Zoro, who had passed out.

"Weakling...", the man muttered, and he went off.

Zoro was lying on Luffys lap, Luffy was rather depressed, he hadn´t done anything. He didn´t say anything, he could have defended Zoro, but he didn´t... Now it was going to be hard on him... Luffy hugged Zoro, pressing him to his chest, Robin put a hand on Luffys shoulder. Sanji was sulking in a corner, comepletely diferent of how he´d normally be. It wasn´t long before Zoro woke up, his arm was bandaged in blood-soaked strips of Sanjis jacket. He looked up at Luffy, he was dying... the loss of blood and lack of nutrition would make sure he died, surely...

* * *

Sorrry four ze smellyng mist-cakes 


End file.
